


His Mother's Ring

by Laurensxox



Series: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) One-Shots [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, engagement ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurensxox/pseuds/Laurensxox
Summary: Alastor asks you an important question that'll change both your lives from henceforth.
Relationships: Alastor & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	His Mother's Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Like said in the tags.
> 
> Sorry Not Sorry.

A smile graced your lips as you continue to listen to the cheery laugh of the man walking alongside you, Alastor. 

You were both currently on your way to his station, enjoying the cold but refreshing breeze of the morning air, the gentle sunlight coming from the skies above was giving him such an exquisite glow. The sight was breathtaking, as always. He was breathtaking. 

"Can you imagine it, my dear? Me? Taking the lives of those poor innocent fellows? How absurd!" Alastor exclaimed, shaking his head as a mischevious smile grows on his face. You shook your head as well, it may look to a stranger as if you were also in disbelief but in reality, you were shaking your head at his statement. Of course you knew what he was. A serial killer.

Of course you knew. You were his darling accomplice. 

Reaching the station, you both head inside. You immediately headed towards the part of the station where the coffee and snacks are being kept in, getting to work to make a cup of coffee for the both of you while he proceeds to make his usual preparation. There were still a good two hours before it's time for him to be on air and it seems like Alastor wishes to spend it having a talk. 

"(Your name)?" He called out, catching your attention. You quickly finished making his coffee and gently placed it near him. He thanked you for it and took a careful sip before looking at you with his usual warm gaze. It awakened the butterflies in your stomach. 

"Yes, Alastor?" You sat on a chair beside him, your own cup of coffee in your hands, swirling it gently. You watch as the hot brown beverage create a tiny tornado as you swirl it, but even as your eyes would not leave the drink, Alastor knew he has your attention. 

He shuffled a bit in his pockets before pulling out a black leather box, his gaze was pulled to it, his eyes becoming much more soft, adoration swimming in them. It was an endearing sight, it made warmth fill your cheeks and spread to your ears and down your neck. He opened the box and in it sits a beautiful ring. It has a golden band and an absolutely gorgeous diamond. It was his mother's ring, passed down for him to give to the person that manages to capture his heart. 

He looked at you, his soft forest green eyes meeting your own (eye color) orbs. The smile on his face was genuine and oh, it never fails to take your breath away. He opened his mouth and what came out of it made tears form at the corner of your eyes. 

_**"Do you think my darling Mimzy will like it?"** _

_Mimzy_. Such a lucky gal, to be able to call this charming man as hers. You envy her so much. Yet you do nothing, you did not want to be the cause of Alastor's pain.

Alastor looked concerned as he takes notice of your tears. "Are you quite alright, my dear?" he asked, lifting a hand to wipe away your tears. A laugh left your mouth, gently moving his hand away from your face and wiping your own tears. "Oh I am! My apologies to worry you, my friend! These are tears of joy, believe me!" you lied through your teeth. Not wishing for Alastor to catch a glimpse of your broken heart. "I am just very ecstatic that you have finally grown a spine strong enough to ask for her hand!" you jested, causing your dear friend to playfully glare at you as a blush overcomes his face.

"Would you please help me plan a way to ask her? I wish for this moment to be one of the best she'll ever have!" Alastor laughs, excitement filling his veins at the thought of finally being able to call his sweetheart as his wife one day, completely oblivious of his friend's internal screams of pain. 

You gave him a mischeavious look, a fake smile on your face. "Of course! Wouldn't want you to mess up halfway like you usually do around the gal, Allie!" You laughed as he playfully flicks your forehead for your joke. Shaking his head, he got ready to go on air, taking one last sip of his coffee. 

You stood up to head over the little couch in the room, pulling a book for a nearby shelf to read while you wait for him to be done when he looked at you once again and smiled. "Thank you, (your name)." With that, he started his job.

_**"Good morning, New Orleans!"** _

He didn't see the newly formed tears fall from your eyes, the droplets falling onto the pages of the book you were holding. A broken smile on your face as your shoulders lightly shake.

_"...you're welcome... my love.."_

**Author's Note:**

> What do y'all think? 
> 
> Requests are open, you may ask for them through my Tumblr   
> http://laurensxox.tumblr.com
> 
> Or
> 
> Through my Wattpad account   
> @Laurensreee


End file.
